Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Comment vivre avec une maladie quand tout le monde vous abandonne?Quand Regina Mills, femme de tempérament qui ne laisse jamais entrevoir ses faiblesses, apprend qu'elle souffre d'un cancer, et que sa famille et ses amis lui tournent le dos, elle se confie à la seule personne qui ose l'approcher : le Docteur Swan. Une relation au-delà d'une simple amitié est sur le point de naître.


**Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer**

**par **

_La Plume d'Elena_

.

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à OUAT (et les contes de Perrault à Perrault ;) ). **

**Concernant l'histoire, elle est à moi ^^. Je ne gagne pas d'argent blablabla...**

**Rating : M (c'est tellement mieux!)**

**Genre : Genre ... Swan/Queen ! Tout est dit :) **

**Bêta : Je recherche une bêta juste pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison.**

**Où me joindre? = Facebook "Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom et très heureuse d'être enfin parmi vous! __Fan de Swan/Queen depuis un bout de temps -il faut dire que j'en vois partout-, je rêvais d'écrire sur ce couple (ne nous voilons pas la face, le Swan/Queen est RÉEL). Je rêvais également d'imaginer un **UA**. __Cette fiction lie les deux, c'est le paradis sur terre, je vous jure! Je vous livre déjà ce premier "petit" chapitre pour tâter le terrain, voir ce qui vous plairait, si cette histoire vous emballe, si vous préférez une fiction courte ou longue, s'il y a des éléments particuliers que vous souhaitez voir se produire dans la fiction. Pour moi, les lecteurs et les avis sont très importants car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce qu'ils aiment. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'écrire un chapitre (dans une autre fiction) selon un sondage que j'avais fait sur le groupe FB. Voili, voilou. Je pense avoir tout dit. Ah non, un autre détail : je suis très bavarde ahah ;)._

* * *

><p><em>A une personne qui m'était très chère.<em>

**.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Complications.**

**.**

_21 Octobre 2015_

**E**n ces heures matinales, le parc de Storybrooke est silencieux. Les habitants dorment encore , les fontaines ne fonctionnent plus, et les poubelles, pleines à ras-bord, débordent d'ordures. Quelques couples de pies, hauts-perchés sur des sapins, annoncent de leurs légers piaillements les premières lueurs de la journée. Leurs oisillons, devenus grands à présent, se préparent à leur baptême de l'immigration saisonnière. Les douceurs de l'automne s'infiltrent peu à peu, la matinée se révèle particulièrement fraîche. Des feuilles ocres, vertes ou chocolatées se détachent de leurs branches pour s'envoler et virevolter au gré du vent, se déposant délicatement sur le sol. Un vent glacial agite les arbres, traversant tout feuillage sur son passage.

Les feuilles sèches craquent sous les baskets d'une jeune femme qui effectue son jogging quotidien. Ses cheveux noir ébène légèrement bouclés se balancent au rythme de ses foulées. Munie d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle chantonne très vaguement les quelques airs de musique classique qu'elle écoute pour se calmer. Savoir qu'elle doit travailler d'ici deux heures la stresse énormément et courir en écoutant le violon de Samvel Yervinyan l'apaise intérieurement. Chaque matin, depuis que la brune au joli minois était entrée au collège, il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, elle court dans ce parc, situé au cœur de la ville de Storybrooke. Été, automne, hiver, printemps ; qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il y ait une canicule, Regina Mills -telle est l'identité de la joggeuse aux magnifiques courbes féminines -continue de courir. Non que ce soit une passion, seulement elle court ; un point, c'est tout.

Mais ce matin-là, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Regina avait couru la même distance que d'habitude ; et pourtant, la course est plus difficile cette fois-ci. Les yeux brillants de larmes, la jeune femme, le visage tordu par la douleur, s'arrête alors à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Levant les yeux vers la poubelle , qui désigne le point d'arrivée, elle se dit que quelques derniers efforts lui permettraient de l'atteindre. Après tout, l'objet n'est qu'à quelques pas. Une main sur un côté, elle avance d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la poubelle. Seulement, mettre un pied devant l'autre se révèle difficile et, au bout de quelques pas, elle se stoppe à nouveau pour s'asseoir sur la bordure de l'allée.

Alors que, tête basse, Regina souffle comme un bœuf, elle voit des pieds se diriger dans sa direction.

"Madame la Maire, bonjour!"

La jeune femme lève la tête et reconnut Tom Clark, le gardien du parc, un célibataire endurci à l'allure dégingandée, qui se frotte le nez.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Clark. Vous êtes bien matinal!", répond-t-elle, complètement essoufflée.

"Comme tous les matins, Madame. Le matin appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt", déclare le gardien, petit homme voûté, en posant son menton sur son râteau. "Et vous, comment vous portez-vous? Vous êtes rouge, tout va bien?"

A peine a-t-il fini de parler que le pauvre homme éternue.

"L'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt, c'est la formulation exacte", corrige la jeune femme, en dardant un regard noir sur l'homme qui se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration est relativement sifflante. Elle respire un bon coup mais une douleur persiste, lui soutirant un gémissement. Tom Clark, inquiet, s'approche un peu plus, prêt à lui apporter son soutien. Mais Regina écarte la main qu'il lui tend. Après quelques souffles, elle dit :

"Bien, bien, je vais bien. Un peu épuisée par la course. Et vous?"

"Plutôt bien. Un peu enrhumé depuis hier."

"Avez-vous l'heure, s'il vous plait? le coupe Regina en se relevant.

L'homme retrousse les manches de son uniforme, secoue sa montre et regarde l'heure, un sourcil arqué :

"Il est sept heures trente, Madame Mills."

"Je dois aller chercher mon fils."

"Le petit Henry?" demande Tom Clark qui éternue pour la seconde fois.

"Oui, Henry est mon fils.", répond avec sarcasme la brune comme s'il s'agit de la réponse la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

La crise passée, Regina sort une Gauloise de sa pochette qu'elle coince sous son haut de survêtement et demande au gardien s'il a du feu. Les yeux de ce dernier s'arrondissent quand il la voit porter la cigarette à sa bouche pulpeuse. Cependant, matin rime avec marathon chez les Mills. Une fois qu'elle avait couru, chaque jour, elle rejoignait son domicile rapidement, réveillait Henry, préparait le petit-déjeuner -une verre de lait et une banane pour sa part-, et courrait avec son fils jusqu'à la voiture puis démarrait en trombe. Et comme tous les matins, ils arrivaient à l'école avec un retard de cinq minutes. Henry sauterait encore et toujours du véhicule, piquerait un sprint avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. De son côté, Regina, fumant sa deuxième cigarette de la journée - combattrait contre le trafic, grillant des feux rouges qui s'acharneraient comme tous les jours sur elle, et doublant les voitures qui la gênaient.

Avant d'entamer son périple quotidien, Regina aimait fumer sa cigarette : la première cigarette de la journée. Elle adorait inhaler la fumée et se sentait soudainement détendue. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus ; les pensées noires avaient fui son esprit ; et ses muscles étaient relaxés. Après cette cigarette, la jeune femme renaissait en une sorte de tigresse, prête à affronter la journée.

"Avez-vous du feu?"

"Comment pouvez-vous fumer alors que vous aviez des difficultés à respirer il y a quelques minutes?", gronde-t-il avec douceur, médusé par un tel acte.

"Oh, vous savez, je n'ai plus seize ans. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale, Monsieur Clark.", réplique amèrement Regina, la cigarette coincée sur un côté. "Avez-vous du feu ou non?"

"Non, je n'en ai pas, excusez-moi."

"Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je dois partir! Passez le bonjour à votre charmante femme."

Le visage de Tom Clark se fend en un sourire et il la salue en éternuant.

Légèrement tendue, elle s'éloigne de l'homme. Une fois sortie du parc, elle sort un briquet Tempête, que la jeune femme essaye toujours de ne pas utiliser car il s'agit d'un souvenir de son oncle, et d'un mouvement du pouce, relève le clapet approchant la flamme produite de sa cigarette qu'elle avait replacée au coin de la bouche. Le tabac rougit par la combustion et le filtre avait un peu jauni alors qu'elle écarte la cigarette. Puis Regina aspire une nouvelle taffe pour que la gauloise grille mieux. Doucement, elle inhale puis retire la clope de sa bouche pour former un "o" avec ses lèvres et rejeter les volutes de fumée. Un instant d'apaisement. Fermant les yeux pour éterniser ces moments de délice, la jeune femme termine son petit plaisir du matin. Autour, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les voitures passent ; les passants marchent insouciants mais Regina est déconnectée. La cigarette finie, elle la jette sur le trottoir et l'écrase avec le talon de sa chaussure avant de se placer au bord pour héler un taxi en levant une main vers la chaussée.

"Hé, taxi! Taxi!"

Justement, il y en a un qui arrive devant elle ; le véhicule freine et se gare. A peine est-il arrêté que Regina s'engouffre dans le taxi.

"Rue Mifflin, s'il vous plait."

Le chauffeur, au visage grossier assez gras, se tourne vers la banquette arrière, la main gauche agrippée sur le volant et l'autre avec l'index en train de se curer le nez, et il la fixe d'un air interdit. Dégoûtée, Regina grince des dents, elle crève d'envie de ratiboiser ces sourcils broussailleux, tartiner de crème cette peau sèche qui pelait, et rafraîchir la coupe mode Elvis Presley, version indienne pour le coup, un peu un made in china également...une contrefaçon assez loupée.

"Bonjour!", crache le chauffeur.

"Bonjour, 108 Rue Mifflin, s'il vous plait.", insiste la jeune femme.

Elle s'observe dans le rétroviseur intérieur pendant le chauffeur de taxi démarre en ronchonnant, passe une mèche derrière son oreille droite, puis regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

'Je vais être en retard', songe-t-elle, en rongeant un de ses ongles.

Comme lui avait suggéré son médecin, elle inspire et souffle.

"Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques rues, Madame", la rassure le chauffeur, qui observe ce joli bout de femme étrangement anxieuse dans ses rétroviseurs.

Sur la banquette arrière, Regina acquiesce, ses yeux balayent du regard la vague humaine qui se déverse sur les trottoirs crasseux. Les gens de Storybrooke fourmillent, un air peu aimable affiché et le teint blafard, rehaussés par des habits sombres. L'ambiance morose contamine les arbres, qui semblent fuir l'asphalte des trottoirs, car leurs feuilles avaient déjà toutes disparues. Puis elle reconnut sa rue aux lampadaires toujours allumés. Elle indique l'une des plus importantes demeures de la Rue Mifflin, le chauffeur se gare alors juste devant. Grommelant à la va-vite un "Bonne journée", Regina sort du taxi et claque la porte pour emprunter le petit chemin en mani qui remonte jusqu'à la porte de son foyer. Dans l'entrée, elle essuie ses baskets toutes crottées par la boue du parc sur le paillasson, se déchausse puis court à l'étage en criant :

"Henry, Henry! Réveille-toi, nous allons être en retard!"

Un petit bonhomme brun aux yeux verts, brosse à dents dans la bouche, sort de la salle de bain au même moment.

"Che me broche 'es dents, maman."

Regina sourit en s'approchant de lui et lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

"Tu es bien plus prévoyant que maman!"

"Ché mis mo' 'éveil à six heures trente."

"Oh, Henry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te lever trop tôt, gronde gentiment la jeune femme. Tu es trop fatigué à l'école après!"

L'enfant se contente juste de hocher la tête puis retourne dans la salle de bain pour cracher dans le lavabo puis rincer sa bouche à l'eau. Le bras appuyé sur le montant de la porte, Regina observe son fils faire sa toilette d'un regard tendre. Henry est son unique fils et son seul amour, elle éprouve envers lui un amour quasi maladif. C'est son petit bout de chou de dix ans. Quand il est loin d'elle, la jeune femme s'inquiète craignant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mais elle n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments et, en apparence, leur relation était plutôt froide, voire glaciale. Une fois sa toilette finie -dents brossées, cheveux coiffés, visage débarbouillé, oreilles nettoyées-, Henri se tourne vers sa mère et lui sourit.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller."

"Tu as déjà déjeuné?"

"Oui."

"Préparé ton sac?"

"Oui."

"Fait ton lit?"

"Oui."

"Rangé ta chambre?"

Le visage de l'enfant se mue en une drôle de grimace :

"Euh non..."

"Alors, file dans ta chambre. Rangement, habillage, lui demande Regina en désignant la chambre d'Henry dans le couloir. Je t'ai préparé tes affaires hier."

"Merci", sourit Henry.

"Allez zou, maman va prendre une petite douche!"

Alors qu'Henry passe à côté d'elle, Regina met une main dans ses cheveux et l'ébouriffe, déclenchant l'irritation du petit :

"Je viens de me coiffer, maman!"

La jeune femme fait alors semblant d'ignorer mais sur son visage, s'affiche un sourire. Ses petits gestes de tendresses sont rares et elle les déguste chacun comme des petits sucres d'orge. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle se déshabille, jetant un à un les vêtements sales dans la panière, puis allume l'eau de la douche. Le temps que cela réchauffe, elle se plante de dos devant le grand miroir rectangulaire posé et observe son corps. A force d'exercices quotidien, sa peau a gardé de sa fermeté ; ses fesses musclées et rondes font chavirer bien des hommes et son dos d'ancienne nageuse n'a rien à envier à la femme violon d'Ingrès. Puis elle se retourne et grimace ; son ventre est plus creux encore. Regina a beau manger, elle maigrit de plus en plus.

De la vapeur s'échappe de la cabine de douche. Elle se glisse donc à l'intérieur. Aussi bon qu'une cigarette, une douche bien chaude. En cinq minutes, elle se savonne et se rince puis sort.

"Maman, il est déjà huit heures", hurle Henry de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Oui, j'arrive.", grogne Regina en s'essuyant.

Derrière la porte, l'enfant s'impatiente et s'assoit dans le couloir. Son sac à dos toujours sur le dos, il a déjà fini de lasser ses chaussures. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère sort de la salle de bain, habillée simplement -mais impeccablement- d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc légèrement entrouvert au niveau de sa poitrine, parfumée. Son odeur mélange le Chanel N°5 avec celui de la cigarette, mais Henry aime cela, c'est l'odeur de sa maman.

"On y va, c'est parti.", lui fait Regina, au bord de l'apoplexie, en enfilant ses boucles d'oreilles et ses chaussures à talons en même temps.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Henry enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et suit sa mère dont les escarpins ouverts noirs claquent sur le parquet de la maison. Avant de sortir, elle lui tend son écharpe rouge et grise qu'il met aussitôt, et tout deux se ruèrent vers la voiture. Il était déjà huit heures vingt et l'enfant devait entrer dans son école avant la demie. Enfoncé dans le siège arrière, il regarde sa mère démarrer puis rouler à toute-vitesse, pestant sur tout ce qui bougeait, et faisant rugir le moteur à chaque feu rouge. Chaque matin est un véritable défi chez les Mills et il se demandait parfois si, un jour, il arriverait à l'heure, voire -Ô miracle! - en avance à l'école. A huit heures vingt-sept, Regina arrive à l'école. L'enfant, une main sur le bouton d'ouverture de la portière, ouvrit une fois la voiture stoppée et court jusqu'à la porte.

Comme chaque matin, la directrice de l'école d'Henry l'attend sur le pas de la porte, l'air inquiète. Le teint blanc comme la pureté-même, replaçant les mèches brunes de son front sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur la voiture de Regina, elle tord sa bouche de mépris. Mary Margaret Blanchard n'aime pas Regina Mills. Et cette dernière le lui rend bien. Toutes les fois où la directrice avait demandé des rendez-vous, elle s'était donnée à cœur joie de tous les refuser avec des excuses les fantasmagoriques les unes que les autres. Entre elles, avait naquit une haine viscérale. Non que les deux femmes ne se soient adressées la parole un jour, cette inimitié est purement physique sans aucuns motifs réels. Mary Margaret et Regina ne s'aiment pas, c'est tout.

Les deux femmes se regardent droit dans les yeux avec un dédain certain. Au moment où Henry se retourne, le visage de dégoût de Regina se mue en une face souriante sous les yeux de Mary Margaret. La mère et l'enfant se font un signe d'au revoir avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Aussitôt, son fils entré dans le bâtiment, Regina s'allume une seconde cigarette puis démarre pour conduire jusqu'à son travail. Ce matin-là, elle ne presse pas bizarrement. De toute façon, elle est en retard. Comme tous les jours.

Regina travaille en tant que mairesse dans la mairie de Storybrooke. Les employés ont l'habitude de voir arriver Madame le Maire à des heures bien tardives. Bien que cette dernière leur avait une fois parlé de son jogging quotidien, les secrétaires Aurore et Marianne, avaient du mal à le croire car leur patronne entrait dans leur bureau fraîche et pimpante avec son éternelle odeur de cigarette, les saluait rapidement, en les gratifiant d'un sourire poli, avant de se ruer dans son bureau et d'y rester enfermée jusqu'à seize heures.

Cette journée fut particulièrement calme jusqu'aux dernières minutes où la mère de Regina, Cora Mills, décide d'envoyer un mail à sa fille.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM)_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : Henry_

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (15:56)_

_J'aimerais savoir si je garde toujours Henry demain._

_Tu ne m'as pas appelée._

_Cora Mills."_

En lisant le mail, Regina serre les dents. Primo, sa mère a conscience qu'elle termine son travail à seize heures et elle prend toujours plaisir à lui envoyer des mails ou à l'appeler juste avant l'heure fatidique. Secundo, ce mail manque de politesse -un bonjour ne coûte rien- et une chose la choque toujours autant : sa propre mère signe un mail à sa fille de prénom et de son nom… Plaquant une main sur ses yeux, puis pinçant l'arrête de son nez en louchant sur le mail, elle inspire et souffle. Dans son sac, elle prend une cigarette puis sort fumer quelques minutes dans la cour intérieure. Moitié groggy, elle retourne dans son bureau. Assise à nouveau sur son fauteuil, elle fait craquer les os de ses doigts puis se prépare mentalement à répondre à sa mère en se massant les tempes.

_"De Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Concernant la garde d'Henry du 22 Octobre 2015._

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (16:16)_

_Bonjour,_

_Oui, je voudrais que tu passe à huit heures demain matin pour emmener Henry à l'école. Le soir, j'ai une réunion jusque tard le soir, donc je vais passer le chercher Vendredi en sortant du travail vers seize heures. D'ailleurs, il est plus de seize heures, je ne suis donc plus joignable sur ma boîte mail. Henry m'attend._

_Merci,_

_Régina."_

Alors, elle clique sur l'icône "envoyer" et le nœud dans son ventre disparaît. Le temps de ranger ses affaires et d'enfiler sa veste, un nouveau mail arrive.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : TR : Concernant la garde d'Henry du 22 Octobre 2015._

_Mercredi 21 Octobre 2015 (16:18)_

_Ok._

_A demain._

_Les verbes à la deuxième personne prennent un "s" : tu passe-s._

_Merci,_

_Cora Mills."_

Vexée, Regina claque l'ordinateur portable en le refermant, ne prenant pas soin de le mettre en veille, puis sort de la mairie sans dire au revoir à Aurore et Marianne. A cause des mails de sa mère, Regina est en retard, une fois de plus, et elle avait horreur de faire attendre Henry qui sortait à seize heures quarante-cinq. Par chance, peu de voitures la gênent sur son trajet et elle arrive plus vite que prévu devant l'école. C'est une certaine Mademoiselle Blanchard qui allait être surprise. A seize heures quarante-cinq pile, Henry court avec ses petits camarades dehors. Posée la portière de sa voiture, Regina, qui fume tranquillement l'avant-dernière cigarette de son paquet, agite sa main et Henry se précipite vers elle. Mais, après avoir l'avoir câlinée, il se met à tousser.

"Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.", s'excuse la jeune femme en jetant à grands regrets la moitié de cigarette.

Henry hausse les épaules et jette son sac à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Regina se replace derrière le volant. Elle sait que son fils n'aime pas qu'elle fume autant ; il faut dire qu'avec toutes les campagnes anti-tabac, la société entraîne de bons soldats guerroyant contre la cigarette. "Néfaste", "Poumons noirs", "Cancer" sont les maîtres-mots. Mais ce que la société n'expliquait pas, c'était la difficulté d'arrêter cet or marron quand on a commencé très jeune. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui fait comprendre que l'enfant est plus touché qu'elle ne le pense. Le réconforter est le seul moyen, dans ce cas-là, de voir à nouveau son sourire irradiant de bonheur.

"On va à la librairie "Rumpelstiltskin"?", propose Regina.

Le visage d'Henry s'anime aussitôt.

"Oui!", s'exclama-t-il. "J'espère que Monsieur Gold y est! Il me montre toujours de beaux livres."

Repensant aux mails, la jeune femme enchaîne sur un tout autre sujet :

"Demain, tu vas chez mamie. Et peut-être, après-demain aussi. "

Arrêtée au feu rouge, elle en profite pour regarder son fils qui rêvasse en contemplant le paysage dehors.

"D'accord.", se contente-t-il de dire au bout d'un certain temps.

La voiture garée sur un parking non loin du centre-ville, Regina et Henry, main dans la main, courent sous la pluie pour rejoindre la boutique "Rumpelstiltskin" tenu par un homme notable que tout le monde nomme Monsieur Gold. C'est un magasin assez spécial avec un coin librairie et un autre, vendant des antiquités. Regina reconnait la devanture assez vieillotte du magasin qui contraste avec les autres. Les vitrines avaient tellement vieilli et subi les affronts du temps qu'on y voyait à peine. Frigorifiés, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Regina tremble dans sa petite veste trempée alors qu'Henry resserre son écharpe rouge et grise autour du cou et secoue son manteau -car il était le seul à avoir eu la décence de se couvrir. A l'intérieur, une chaleur douce et réconfortante les accueille. Mais nulle trace de Mr Gold.

"On ne vend pas de parapluies ici, Madame." informe d'un air grave un homme arrivé d'on-ne-sait-où.

"Et bien, ça tombe bien car nous ne venons pas pour des parapluies.", réplique d'un ton hautain la jeune femme.

Elle balaye du regard la pièce et ne voit aucun autre client, excepté le petit Henry qui a déjà trouvé refuge dans un coin avec un bouquin. Avenant, l'homme qui était derrière le comptoir va à sa rencontre une main en avant.

"Malcolm."

"Regina.", déclare la jeune femme en serrant la main et elle rajoute : "Mills"

"Monsieur Gold est absent pour le moment. Mais peut-être pourrais-je vous aider, Madame?"

"Mademoiselle Mills", corrige Régina pour la première fois.

"Excusez-moi."

"Je cherche un li-"

Henry la coupe dans sa phrase en arrivant avec un bouquin ancien, aux jolis reliures, à la main.

"Celui-ci!"

Agacée, Regina lui lance un regard mauvais, montrant que couper la conversation aux adultes n'est absolument pas poli. Le garçon s'excuse à demi-mots puis repart dans sa gaieté.

"Ce livre est vraiment bien, j'aimerais l'avoir. S'il te plait.", demande l'enfant, les yeux brillants de bonheur, son livre plaqué contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le lui vole.

" Très bon choix, les contes de Perrault.", renchérit le dit Malcolm.

"J'avais plutôt pensé à attendre un autre jour où Monsieur Gold soit là pour te conseiller Henry."

"C'est mon dernier exemplaire, Madam...mademoiselle, déclare l'homme. Je remplace temporairement Monsieur Gold qui se repose."

"Vous dites à tous vos clients qu'il s'agit du dernier exemplaire?", s'agace Regina sous les yeux de son fils qui trépigne d'impatience avec son livre dans les mains.

"Pardon?"

"Dire qu'il s'agit du dernier exemplaire pour être sûre de le vendre"

Le remplaçant de Monsieur Gold fixe droit dans les yeux la jeune femme en lui affirmant qu'il ne lui ment pas et cette dernière sait alors, à cet instant, qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

"D'accord, nous l'achetons."

Henry sourit et tend le livre à l'homme. L'affaire conclue, Regina et lui sortent du magasin. Ils passent dans un tabac acheter deux paquets de cigarettes avant de regagner la voiture pour retourner chez eux. A la maison, comme il se fait tard, le garçon range son livre dans l'immense bibliothèque du salon, fait ses devoirs puis mange avec sa mère. Le repas terminé, bien qu'il soit à peine neuf heures du soir, chacun part se coucher dans son lit respectif.

Mais cette nuit-là est loin d'être tout repos pour la jeune femme qui se réveille aux alentours de deux heures, couverte de sueurs et prise de vertiges. Son cauchemar la hante encore : elle se voyait habillée en princesse de conte de fée et poursuivie par un cheval. A tâtons, elle réussit à trouver la lumière et, malgré la sensation de tournis, elle zigzague jusqu'à la salle de bains où elle est alors prise de nausées. Assise entre les toilettes et la douche sur les dalles fraîches de la salle de bain, Regina replie ses genoux et pose sa tête dessus les bras entourant ses jambes. Pourtant, femme forte qui n'aimait pas se plaindre, la jeune femme était à deux doigts d'appeler son fils pour l'aider à retourner dans son lit. Mais elle ne peut pas réveiller son bout de chou qui dort à poings fermés. Il fait déjà tant de choses pour elle. Alors, appuyée d'une main sur la cuvette et l'autre sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se relève doucement et marche doucement vers l'évier pour prendre un thermomètre. Après avoir ouvert le placard, elle trouve son Saint-Graal et le pose sur son front. Pour attendre, elle s'assied sur la cuvette en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Etre malade est une véritable phobie pour Regina, elle déteste avoir l'air faible.

Le thermomètre sonne ; elle le regarde. L'appareil affiche 39.5°, son corps est donc réellement fiévreuse. Elle est malade.

A nouveau debout, Regina ouvre à nouveau le placard à pharmacie, prend un aspirine et un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et le boit. Son ventre émet des gargouillis et elle se sent à nouveau mal. Une bassine à la main, la jeune femme retourne s'allonger dans son lit sur lequel elle rajoute deux couches de couvertures pour la nuit. Au cours de la nuit, ses réveils sont répétitifs et sa fièvre ne baisse pas mais elle persiste à rester dans son lit et ne pas prendre des médicaments contre les vertiges et les maux de tête.

Au petit-déjeuner, rien ne va pour le mieux et Regina est heureuse de ne pas avoir à emmener Henry à l'école. Moins nauséeuse, elle descend en pyjama pour voir son fils qui la regarde comme si sa mère est une extraterrestre. A peine se sont-ils salués que l'enfant la questionne :

"Tu n'es pas allée courir ce matin?"

"Non, je n'en avais pas envie."

"Pas envie ou pas bien?", rétorque Henry qui observe étrangement sa mère, pâle comme jamais.

Regina hausse les épaules, tousse et se met à table mais l'appétit l'avait fuie depuis longtemps. Elle est trop malade pour manger, même si les nausées sont achevées.

Son fils n'insiste pas et fonce finir de se préparer, il est sept heures cinquante déjà. Mais, contrairement à sa mère, à huit heures, il est prêt pour accueillir sa grand-mère. Alors que la sonnette retentit, Regina se lève du canapé et ouvrit la porte. Une femme, qui appartient à celles dont la beauté ne flétrit jamais, pose ses yeux chocolat sur elle, sa peau est aussi blanche que celle de Regina et elle a ce même air hautain. Aussitôt, Cora la détaille de la tête aux pieds.

"Encore en pyjama?", fait cette dernière sarcastique mais elle n'eut pas le temps de critiquer que son petit-fils se jette dans ses bras. Ressentant la mauvaise entente entre les deux femmes, Henry baise rapidement la joue de sa mère puis entraîne Cora jusqu'à la voiture. Derrière eux, Regina fait des signes de mains pour leur dire au revoir puis elle claque la porte, une fois que la voiture se soit éloignée, et se précipite au balcon pour sa première cigarette de la journée.

Malgré qu'elle se sente mal, le travail n'est pas vraiment de tout repos cette journée-là. Dès le matin, Aurore l'assaille de questions :

"Doit-on autoriser ce permis de construire?"

"Monsieur untel a vu un garage non déclaré construit à l'arrière du terrain de son voisin, que fait-on?"

"Où doit-on envoyer ces papiers?"

"Pourriez-vous signer cet arrêté?"

Marianne est absente pour cause médicale et c'est la débandade à la mairie. L'après-midi, au tour des policiers qui viennent parler à Regina au sujet d'un excès de vitesse la veille. Amende non négociable, elle leur promet de la régler au plus vite. Vers quinze heures, la jeune femme n'en peut déjà plus. Ses nausées réapparaissent, bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé, et sa tête la fait souffrir comme jamais. Malgré sa persévérance à rester jusqu'à la demie, Regina baisse les armes à quinze heures vingt-huit. Soucieuse de sa santé, Aurore vient la voir et lui propose un aspirine mais la mairesse tourne aux cachets depuis la nuit et risque de dépasser la dose autorisée.

"Je vais rentrer, Aurore et me reposer pour revenir ce soir, informe Regina. Si quelqu'un me demande, dites-lui plutôt que je suis sortie prendre l'air."

Son employé hoche la tête : "Oui, Madame."

"Je vous fais confiance."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout." la rassure Aurore en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune mais cette dernière, n'appréciant pas les contacts humains, s'en écarte et file vers la sortie, toute pâle, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Regina se sent encore plus malade que cette nuit. Les nausées sont plus violentes et elle décide d'élire campement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Dans son semi-sommeil, allongée sur le côté, elle entend le téléphone sonner mais il lui est impossible de bouger. Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme réussit à se relever pour se glisser dans la baignoire, à côté de la douche, dans laquelle, allongée, elle se déshabille directement et jette ses habits par terre. En poussant du pied sur le mitigeur, le robinet s'ouvre et déverse de l'eau. Se sentant mieux, Regina sourit, se sentant apaisée par le liquide qui l'enveloppe toute entière. Elle se laisse immergée. Dans l'eau, silence absolu, son corps flotte, ses cheveux perdent de leur raideur, elle ferme les yeux et écoute ce silence. Les gouttes du robinet fermé clapotent sur la surface et résonnent en un son grave. _Ploc, ploc, ploc. _En se concentrant, elle peut même écouter les battements de son cœur qui se mêlent au même rythme que le clapotis de l'eau. _Boum-Boum, Boum-Boum._

_Dring. Driiiiiing. _

Regina sursaute dans son bain et avale de l'eau de travers. Moitié crachotant, elle enfile un peignoir sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux et court ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur...sa mère se met à ronchonner en la voyant.

"Un rendez-vous!Un rendez-vous...Il y a peut-être quelqu'un à l'intérieur auquel cas nous pouvons nous en aller."

"Non, il n'y a personne, siffle Regina en toussant. Mais pourquoi as-tu ramené mon fils aussi tôt?"

Henry s'avance et lui explique qu'ils l'ont appelée vers dix-sept heures trente mais que personne ne répondait.

"Je dois ramener ton fils chez moi?", demande Cora d'un ton sarcastique.

"Non, bien sûr.", répond sa fille en ramenant son fils vers elle. "Je te remercie de l'avoir gardé."

Sans demander son reste, Cora embrasse son petit-fils puis salue rapidement sa fille avant de s'éloigner.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?", l'interroge Henry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je n'ai pas entendu, mon chéri."

Regina voit alors son fils froncer des sourcils comme si cette version ne le contente pas ; et, en effet, elle sait pertinemment que c'est le cas, car Henry est un garçon très intelligent et futé pour son âge. Rien ne lui échappe, pas même les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère ou ses tremblements au niveau des doigts. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire mille mots pour le rassurer mais elle en est incapable. Elle se contente donc de passer une main derrière la dos de son fils et de le caresser du pouce en faisant mine de le pousser vers le salon avec son sac à dos. Pendant qu'il regarde la télévision en faisant ses devoirs, Regina en profite pour s'habiller et fumer une cigarette rapidement avant de se caler dans le canapé. La pendule affiche six heures quarante cinq. Jamais elle ne pourrait être présente à la réunion : elle se sent encore nauséeuse et puis, il y a son fils. La jeune femme passe donc un coup de fil vite-fait à la mairie et explique à Aurore qu'elle doit garder son fils. A l'autre bout, l'employée parait perplexe mais ne demande plus de détails. Une fois le combiné raccroché, Henry se tourne vers Regina :

"On mange quand?"

"Tu as vraiment faim?"

"Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à l'école."

"Pourquoi?"

"Brandade de morue..."

Regina grimace puis rit.

"Maman n'aime pas non plus les brandades de morue."

"Il reste encore des lasagnes dans le frigo?"

Une moue affichée sur le visage, la jeune femme hausse les épaules.

"Ce soir, je me sens fatiguée."

"On commande alors", s'enquit le petit.

"D'accord!, sourit Regina. Rapporte-moi le téléphone alors, s'il te plait."

Après avoir joué au pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour savoir qui, d'entre le chinois et l'italien, il faut choisir, c'est l'italien qui remporte et en à peine vingt minutes, ils se retrouvent face à une délicieuse Regina -Henry avait décidé du choix de la pizza- à déguster devant la télé.

"On aurait dû en commander deux.", fait l'enfant, enjoué, en entamant la dernière part.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été gâchée.", affirme Regina et elle prend une serviette pour essuyer le coin de la bouche d'Henry couvert de sauce tomate.

Une fois la pizza finie, le petit brun saute du canapé, éteint la télévision et part chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque.

"Tu fais quoi, Henry?"

Au moment où elle demande, son fils arrive avec un livre qu'il dépose, ouvert à la première page, sur les genoux de Regina.

"Lis-moi une histoire, s'il te plait, maman."

Regina caresse la tignasse brune douce et lisse de son fils et acquiesce. Elle ouvre le livre et tombe sur le sommaire :

"_Cendrillon_?"

Henry secoue la tête négativement.

"_Barbe Bleue_?"

"Non, pas le soir!"

"_Le Chat Botté_?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'une histoire avec animaux ce soir."

"Sinon, il y a d'autres histoires moins connues comme _Le Paon et la Pie_ ou_ le Singe et le Cha_t ?_"_

"Pas d'animaux."

"Bon, que dis-tu de_ La Belle au Bois Dormant_ alors? C'est parfait avant d'aller se coucher!"

"Oui!", s'exclame le petit, plein d'enthousiasme. "Tu prends une voix douce et tu fais les voix selon les personnages?"

Regina lui pince une joue et ils s'assoient confortablement de manière à ce que Henry puisse lire en même temps. La jeune femme attend qu'il cesse de gigoter puis commence :

"_Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine._

_Ils s'aimaient énormément. Mais, en dépit de leur amour, ils n'eurent aucun enfant. Chaque nuit, ils priaient ensemble. Ils accumulaient les vœux et les dévotions mais rien n'y fit. Peu à peu, ils commencèrent à désespérer, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction ou d'un châtiment divin. _

_Mais un jour, on fit à la Reine une prédiction « Ton vœu sera bientôt exaucé, femme pieuse. Cette année, tu donneras naissance à une beauté incarnée, une fille si jolie que le monde entier voudra la combler de bonheur. ». Le cœur rempli de joie, la Reine alla annoncer la nouvelle à son mari qui en fut combler de bonheur. Le couple attendit patiemment et un jour, leurs vœux furent exaucés car la Reine était grosse. Avant que l'année ne se finisse, elle donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille à laquelle on offrit sept Fées pour que chacune lui donne un don car c'était la coutume parmi ce peuple. On amena les Fées au Palais du Roi, après les célébrations du baptême de la Petite Princesse, et on organisa un grand festin en leur honneur. La table était splendide et bien garnie telle qu'il n'en est plus aujourd'hui. Il y avait foule dans la salle, le Roi et la Reine y avaient invité leurs familles respectives, leurs amis et leurs connaissances. Aux Fées, qu'on plaça sur une table, près du couple royal, on offrit un couvert entièrement d'or massif composés de cuillers, de fourchettes et de couteaux incrustés de rubis les plus rares. Mais, au dernier moment, arriva une autre fée, une Vieille Fée qu'on avait cru disparu depuis longtemps et on ne put lui offrir ce couvert d'or massif. La Vieille Fée en fut vexée durant tous le repas où elle mangea à côté de ses semblables._

_A la fin du repas, toutes les Fées s'approchèrent du berceau de la Princesse et toutes la comblèrent de dons : la beauté, la vertu, la grâce, le don de la danse, celui du chant, et ainsi de suite. Quand ce fut le tour de la Vieille Fée, toutes tremblèrent. Voulant se venger,elle prononça cette malédiction : « La Petit Princesse, dans sa quinzième année, se percera la main avec un fuseau et en mourra. » et elle sortit. Dans la salle, tout le monde pleurait. Une fée, la douzième qui n'avait pas fait son vœu apparut et caressa la joue du nouveau-né. Même s'il lui était impossible d'annuler le mauvais sort, elle pouvait le rendre moins cruel. En regardant le Roi et la Reine, elle déclara : " Ne soyez pas si soucieux, elle ne mourra pas. Je ne peux pas empêcher la malédiction de se produire, la princesse se percera la main avec un fuseau ; mais elle ne sera pas prise par la mort, seulement par un sommeil de cent années. »._

_Suite à un édit du roi, tous les fuseaux du royaume furent détruits."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est un fuseau?", demande Henri en levant la tête.

"C'est un objet renflé au milieu autour duquel s'enroule le fil. Le fuseau sert à tordre les fils dans la filature."

"D'accord.", acquiesce Henry avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le livre.

Regina poursuit :

_"Mais, un jour, alors que la Petite Princesse était dans la quinzième année de sa naissance, elle profita que ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, fussent partis dans leur maison de plaisance pour se promener dans le château. Elle monta tout en haut d'un donjon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tomba sur une Vieille Femme qui filait la quenouille avec un fuseau. _

_- Que faites-vous là?, dit la Petite Princesse, surprise d'y voir quelqu'un, à la Vieille Femme._

_Cette dernière lui expliqua son métier et voulut lui montrer, la Petite Princesse se mit à sa place et commença à filer. Mais la malédiction s'accomplit et elle se piqua la main avec le fuseau. A l'instant même, elle tomba à terre, sans connaissances, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Ce sommeil gagna le Roi et la Reine qui entraient à ce moment-là._ (Henry baille)_ Et tous, même les habitants du palais, y compris les animaux, s'endormirent. Comme par enchantement, la végétation poussa et recouvrit le palais, le cachant ainsi de tous les regards."_

"Je croyais que c'étaient des plantations avec des épines."

"Oui, c'est écrit à la ligne suivante.", sourit Regina et elle continue :

_"La Bonne Fée qui avait allégée la malédiction fut prévenu par un Nain du Malheur et elle vola jusqu'au Royaume. Dans la végétation, elle créa un mur d'épines pour protéger les Endormis. Cent ans plus tard, un Prince du royaume voisin réussit à se frayer un chemin dans cette végétation où bien d'autres Princes étaient morts d'une mort cruelle et lente par les épines. Ses parents lui avaient interdits d'y pénétrer, lui racontant que des Ogres y habitaient ; mais curieux, le Prince avait failli à ses engagements, voulant découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette forêt. Il vit alors le palais, ce palais que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu qu'en tableau. A l'intérieur, il marcha à côté des animaux et hommes endormis. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la plus haute chambre d'un donjon. Là, il trouva une belle jeune fille endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Son doux baiser éveilla la Princesse, puis tout le Royaume. Le Prince et la Princesse parlèrent durant des heures puis décidèrent de se marier. _

_Ce ne fut qu'après la mort de son Père, alors que sa femme avait donné naissance à Aurore et Jour, que le Prince annonça à sa mère son mariage. Sa mère en fut verte de rage. Décidée à tuer sa bru et sa descendance, elle profita que son fils soit parti à la guerre pour soudoyer un Maître d'Hôtel. Elle lui demanda de lui apporter la petite Aurore pour son dîner. L'homme acquiesça et entra dans la chambre de la Princesse, un grand couteau à la main. Quand il vit le joli minois de la fillette, âgée de quatre ans, il ne put se résoudre à la tuer. Il la cacha donc dans sa maison et servit de l'agneau à sa Maîtresse. Après avoir mangé, la femme demanda qu'on lui apporte Jour pour son souper à manger. L'homme monte dans la chambre de Jour et ce dernier lui saute au cou en le voyant. Découragé, l'homme et sa femme le recueillent chez lui et sert un agneau à l'Ogresse. Celle-ci dégusta le repas puis s'adressa à nouveau au Maître d'Hôtel : "Amenez moi la Reine à manger maintenant." _(Henry tremble et pousse un cri de terreur) _Mais l'homme ne peut tuer la douce Reine. _

_Un soir, alors qu'elle se promène, la Mère du Prince aperçoit sa bru et ses enfants. De colère, elle ordonne à ses soldats de les attacher avec le Maître d'Hotel et sa femme qui l'ont dupée. Pendant ce temps, elle prépare un chaudron d'eau bouillante rempli de vipères, de couleuvres et de serpents. Mais son fils arrive à ce moment-là et surprise de le voir, elle trébuche et tombe elle-même dans son propre chaudron et finit dévorée._ (Henry pousse un soupir de soulagement) _Le Prince, désormais Roi, apprit par la suite les actes de sa mère. Et bien qu'il l'avait perdue, il vécut heureux auprès de sa Bien-Aimée et de ses enfants."_

"C'était une belle histoire", commente Henry en baillant.

"Tu veux un verre d'eau avant de dormir?"

"Non, c'est bon"

"Tu t'es brossé les dents?"

"Non, on a mangé et on a lu l'histoire juste après, maman. Je n'ai pas pu me brosser les dents."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai."

"Petit coin avant de dormir! Et ensuite, tu te laves les mains et te brosses les dents.", ordonne Regina d'un ton qui se veut doucereux.

"D'accord!"

"Je vais fumer une dernière cigarette pendant ce temps ; tu m'attends avant de dormir."

Henry court dans l'escalier et Regina sort sur le balcon. Sa cigarette finie, la jeune femme se sent les doigts, elle aime cette odeur âcre. Depuis son adolescence, la cigarette avait remplacé l'amour de sa mère, amour qui n'avait jamais existé en réalité. Non que sa mère l'avait mise à la porte, loin de là ; au contraire, Cora l'avait élevée comme toutes les autres mères, l'avait logée comme toutes les autres mères, l'avait nourrie comme toutes les autres mères ; mais il manquait quelque chose. Quand elle alla à l'école, ses premières années, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui tenait pas la main à la sortie de l'école, ou encore moins pour quelles raisons Cora ne lui achetait jamais de cadeaux. Maintenant, elle sait ; sa mère n'a pas de cœur. Tout simplement.

Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, la brunette rejoint son fils pour le coucher puis s'allonge dans son lit.

Cette nuit-là, Regina rêve qu'elle s'endort cent ans sans plus souffrir d'une seule douleur, et Henry, qu'il réveille une magnifique princesse endormie.

Les jours qui suivent, la santé de Regina ne s'arrange pas malheureusement. Plusieurs fois, elle doit quitter son travail plus tôt sous les regards -haineux ou inquiets- de ses employés. Le soir, il lui est impossible de préparer quoique ce soit et elle se trouve contrainte de commander des petits repas à Henry pendant qu'elle monte se coucher ou vomir dans la salle de bains. Sur le visage de son fils, elle voit grandir l'inquiétude mais elle ne peut rien dire. Ne supportant plus le silence, ce dernier vient un jour la voir dans sa chambre avec l'ordinateur.

"Maman, demande à mamie de me garder ou de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de nous deux."

Regina se retourne et tousse.

"Je vais bien, c'est la fatigue."

L'enfant s'approche du lit et s'assied sur le bord en posant l'ordinateur sur le ventre de sa mère. D'une respiration sifflante, celle-ci s'adosse sur le dossier du lit et démarre l'appareil. Après avoir retiré ses chaussons, Henry monte sur le lit et se met sous les couvertures à côté de sa mère qui ne dit rien quand sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

_" De Regina Mills (RegiMills ) _

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Besoin de garder Henry_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:25)_

_Je suis malade et j'aimerais que tu gardes Henry encore une fois s'il plait au moins le week-end. _

_Merci_

_Regina."_

La réponse est immédiate.

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : TR : Besoin de garder Henry_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:26)_

_Non._

_Cora Mills."_

Derrière son ordinateur, Regina fulmine. Ses doigts tapent rapidement sur les touches, menés par sa colère.

_" De Regina Mills (RegiMills ) _

_A Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_Objet : Besoin de garder Henry, important_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:27)_

_Pourquoi ? _

_Merci_

_Regina."_

Henry fronce les sourcils en lisant les mails.

"Mamie ne veut pas de moi?" demande-t-il en passant un bras autour de celui de Regina.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mon chéri."

_Clip. Nouveau message._

_" De Cora Mills (CoraM )_

_A Regina Mills (RegiMills )_

_Objet : (aucun objet)_

_Jeudi 29 Octobre 2015 (20:28)_

_La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas l'air si malade en tenue légère. _

_Ne profite pas de ta mère pour pouvoir te divertir. _

_De toute façon, ce week-end, je suis occupée._

_Passez un bon week-end, _

_Cora Mills._

_PS : les virgules existent."_

Regina préfère ne pas répondre à cet odieux mail et se tourne vers Henry :

"Je crois que c'est fichu pour ta mamie, ce week-end."

L'enfant acquiesce et, en se pelotonnant contre sa mère qui toussait, lui dit :

"Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?"

"Oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est exceptionnel."

Et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant l'épisode d'une série sur l'ordinateur.

Le lendemain arrive avec son lot de déceptions car Regina, qui avait pourtant passé une bonne nuit, se sent tellement mal qu'elle décide d'appeler le médecin. C'est à cet instant qu'Henry comprend que sa mère est réellement malade, que la situation est grave. Elle qui craignait le monde médical, jamais elle n'avait encore appelé un médecin pour la soigner. La jeune femme obtient, fort heureusement, un rendez-vous aussitôt. Avant de partir, la boule au ventre, elle énumère toutes les recommandations possibles à Henry.

"Les numéros de la police et des pompiers sont affichés sur une grille à côté du téléphone. En cas d'urgence, mais vraiment d'extrême urgence, tu appelles Mamie Cora ; elle a un téléphone fixe et portable. N'ouvre pas la porte, ne dis pas au téléphone à un inconnus que tu es seul, ne mets pas tes doigts..."

"...dans la prise électrique, achève Henry. J'ai dix ans, je ne suis plus un gamin inconscient."

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais courir."

"Tu mens, je t'ai entendu parler à un médecin."

"...oui, maman va chez un...médecin", dit d'une voix hésitante Regina en collant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle regarde vers le salon et voit Henry s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son nouveau livre, les Contes de Perrault.

Dehors, il y a un vent a écorner les bœufs, les arbres dans les alentours ont perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Très, Regina regrette de ne pas avoir mis une paire de collants bien chaudes sous son jean, surtout que celui-ci est en lycra, bien serré, et elle sent la morsure du froid au travers. Remontant son écharpe, elle sort de sa propriété et salue des voisins qui promènent leur chien.

Nul besoin de prendre la voiture, le médecin se trouve au bout de la rue Mifflin. En cinq minutes, Regina rejoint le cabinet et s'assied à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente, une petite pièce dans lesquels s'entassent des chaises de jardin et dans un angles, se trouve une table de dessins pour enfants. Comme le médecin vient tout juste d'ouvrir, il n'y a personne et elle est bientôt prise en charge.

"Madame le Maire", la salue Docteur Walter, un homme de taille moyenne au crâne dégarni et à l'air toujours endormi, en entrant dans la salle d'attente, les mains derrière le dos, il lui montre l'entrée du cabinet. "Bonjour, entrez, je vous en prie."

"Bonjour"

L'odeur aseptisée du cabinet lui picote le nez dès son entrée et Regina remonte une écharpe sur son nez en toussant puis s'assied sur une chaise face au bureau. Un regard autour d'elle lui fait aussitôt comprendre à quel point le Docteur Walter est un homme appréciant le confort du foyer -de nombreuses photos de sa famille trônaient sur son bureau- et un tantinet maniaque ; d'ailleurs en s'asseyant, le médecin ne peut s'empêcher de remettre en place ses stylos BIC parallèles à deux gommes posées à l'autre bout du bureau. Regina observe ce manège avec un amusement certain. Puis le bonhomme joint ses mains et pose ses coudes sur son plan de travail.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Regina Mills."

La jeune femme sourit amèrement. Depuis son enfance, elle voyait le docteur Walter ; il la connaissait très bien puisqu'il avait même suivi la grossesse de sa mère. Fixant l'homme dans les yeux, elle acquiesce.

"Les vaccins ne sont plus à jour, j'imagine. La dernière visite remonte à dix ans, n'est-ce pas?", ironise-t-il en regardant de plus près puis son visage se fend en un sourire : "Je suppose que vous êtes venue pour votre toux, je vous ai entendue arriver avant même que vous ne passiez le seuil de la porte."

"Oui, en effet."

"Suivez-moi", demande le Docteur Walter en se levant. Il lui indique l'appareil où s'asseoir puis, enfilant un stéthoscope, se met derrière elle.

"Puis-je?"

Regina se tourne et remonte légèrement son pull noir en cachemire.

"Ne me touchez pas trop, je n'aime pas les contacts."

"Déjà toute petite!", blague le médecin puis il fait silence en écoutant sa respiration. "Inspirez, expirez"

La brune s'exécute, mais avec grandes difficultés. Sa respiration est courte, rapide et irrégulière ; sa toux grasse. Le visage froid mais non moins concentré, le docteur Walter lui demande de s'allonger tout en enfilant des gants, et s'excuse par avance car il est nécessaire qu'il l'ausculte au ventre. Après avoir massé plusieurs endroits, il retire ses gants et retourne d'un pas traînant à son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Regina rabaisse son pull puis se rassied à nouveau sur la chaise.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes prise comme ceci?"

"Oui"

"Et vous ne faites que tousser?"

"Non, j'ai quelques nausées. C'est tout.", simplifie la jeune femme qui ne veut pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit.

"C'est la première fois que cela vous arrive?"

"Non, c'est la deuxième fois. Je crois."

Regina avait menti. Cette toux revenait régulièrement depuis plus de six mois mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

"Bien, c'est certainement une bronchite. Mais ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Mademoiselle Mills, lorsque vous avez une toux ou un mal, venez me voir car toute infection peut s'aggraver.

'Parole de médecin qui gagne sa vie sur le dos des patients', songea Regina, tendue.

"Cette bronchite peut devenir chronique. Il faut que vous preniez les médicaments que je vous ai prescrits.", conseille le médecin en tendant l'ordonnance.

Regina prend la feuille et le remercie. Après avoir réglé, elle se lève, salue le docteur Walter puis s'empresse de regagner l'entrée. Le médecin l'arrête avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte :

"N'oubliez pas de prendre les médicaments."

Tout sourire, la jeune femme acquiesce et s'éloigne pour trouver une pharmacie à quelques rues. Le temps du trajet, elle sort une gauloise : la première qui lui avait tant manqué ce matin pour se réveiller. Elle passe devant le parc où elle en profite pour respirer autant qu'elle peut l'air frais de la nature. Prise d'une grosse quinte de toux, elle jette sa cigarette à l'entrée et traverse le trottoir pour entrer dans une pharmacie. Les achats sont rapides et elle ressort vite. Bien qu'elle tousse, elle sort une nouvelle cigarette et la fume juste devant la boulangerie où elle souhaite acheter des sucreries pour son fils qui doit s'impatienter à l'attendre à la maison. En quelques taffes, la cigarette est entièrement consumée et écrasée sur le trottoir.

L'odeur sucrée de la boulangerie parvient à ses narines dès qu'elle arrive. Le ventre de Regina se met à crier famine devant les étalages de viennoiseries, son regard hasarde sur les bons croissants français. Elle déguste des yeux chaque produit, se demandant bien lequel elle peut prendre. La boulangère, une bonne femme bien en chaire très souriante, la salue et lui demande de ses nouvelles. En effet, Regina allait déjà dans cette boulangerie alors qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes. Guidée par son estomac, la jolie brune fait des folies en achetant une boite de macarons, deux baguettes à la française, une sac de bonbons et un sachet de croissants français. Puis elle dit au revoir à la boulangère avant de s'enfoncer dans le froid glacial de l'automne.

Fort heureusement, la maison n'est pas loin et Regina presse le pas, un peu essoufflée ; mais, plus elle marche, plus sa vision se brouille. Il devient dur d'avancer. La jeune femme décide de s'asseoir sur la bordure et de croquer un peu de la baguette mais l'odeur la répugne soudainement.

"Madame le Maire? Vous êtes pâle, vous allez bien?"

Regina, tenant sa tête dans les mains et reprenant son souffle, risque un regard flou et reconnut Tom Clark qui se précipite vers elle. Sa gorge la brûle et elle n'arrive pas à respirer.

"Madame Mills?!", crie plus fort l'homme qui la secoue. "Que quelqu'un m'aide! Appelez les secours!"

La jeune femme a juste le temps de se sentir tombée et glisser dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Quand Regina reprend conscience, les bruits autour d'elle sont sourds et sa tête lui fait mal. Moitié somnolente, elle ne saisit que quelques bribes de conversations : "...retrouvée devant le parc...maire de Storybrooke...respirait plus... non juste difficilement...garde en observation." A travers le brouillard, elle aperçoit une blonde aux traits doux en train de parler à une autre femme. Peu à peu, les odeurs des antiseptiques lui parviennent et brusquement, il lui devient difficile de respirer. Elle se positionne sur les coudes moitié suffocante. Alertée, la blonde qu'elle avait aperçue se précipite vers la patiente et lui place un appareil respiratoire. Rapidement, de l'oxygène remonte par les tuyaux et Regina arrive à respirer. Une main sur les barres du lit, la femme aux cheveux longs blonds l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire correctement puis lui explique :

"Vous vous êtes évanouie près d'un parc et un homme du nom de Tom Clark a appelé les secours qui vous ont ranimée. Ici, c'est l'hôpital de StoryBrooke. Je suis le Docteur Swan et je vais m'occuper de vous, je vous le promets."

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est un premier chapitre de mise en bouche (j'ai adoré l'écrire T.T).<em>

_Cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec les cigarettes -les apparences sont trompeuses, vous savez._

_Maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis concernant plusieurs éléments : _

_- Préférez-vous une fiction courte ou longue ? _

_- Quel serait le rythme de publication idéal? (quotidien! Impossible xD) _

_- Dois-je plus décrire? Plus de dialogues?_

_Pour répondre, cliquez sur le petit rectangle en bas lol! Ou en MP!_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_

_LPE_

_Allez go, je me mets à la plume préparer plus en profondeur cette fiction_

_(je prépare toujours un brouillon entier afin de ne jamais décevoir le lecteur et de ne jamais terminer ma fiction -chose qui n'arrive pas avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas-)_

_A très bientôt, je l'espère! ;) (quand je vous dis que je suis bavarde...)_


End file.
